The Weird Story
by MichiruxxAirxx
Summary: Horo Horo is eating way to much sugar! What will happen? Okay. I wrote a weird story that makes a bit sense, but is quite random. It's a story with a valuble lesson. SUGAR makes lowercase freaks.
1. Attack of the capital letters

One day, Pirika hide the fridge, in hope that Horo Horo wouldn't eat too much sugar. But, on a fateful day, Horo found the fridge, and ate, and ate, and ate. And was full of sugar.

So this is what happened.

Horo Horo: I'm going to go drown myself in the bathtub!

Pirika: AHHH! ATTACK OF THE CRAZY BROTHERS! MUST…HIDE…FRIDGE!

_Horo Horo, then ran to the bathtub._

Horo Horo: NO! MUST…DROWN…IN…BATHTUB!

Pirika: AH! NO MORE FOOD IN FRIDGE!

Viewer: What's up with these Capitals? no more capitals! lower cases forever!

_and the viewer made sure that there were no more capitals in the story. But the super-duper Michiru fought back and returned capitals to their formal glory!_

Horo Horo: I know! I'll drown in a puddle.

Pirika: DON'T! DON'T DROWN! IF YOU DROWN YOU'LL NEVER BECOME SHAMAN KING! AND THE LAND OF COLTSFOOT WON'T EVER EXIST!

Horo Horo: You care about my wish that much? -teary-eye-

Pirika: Of course!

Horo Horo: Okay, I won't drown myself in a puddle.

Pirika: YAY!

Horo Horo: I'll drown myself IN A LAKE!

_Horo Horo ran to the nearest lake, which was 55 kilometers away. However, he was so full of sugar, he got there in 2 seconds. _

Horo Horo: about the drown himself

Kororo: (in a thought bubble) Kororo PUUUU!

Horo Horo: sugar begins to wear off Of course! Why am wanting to down? Then I won't be Shaman King. I'M GOING CRAZY!

So Horo Horo ran to Yoh's hotel.

"Yoh!" He yelled. "I'm going crazy! I wanted to drown myself! And I imagined a weird viewer trying to help lower cases rule the earth!" Yoh quickly ran to Horo Horo. "Come in! We'll call the doctor!"

But suddenly, the viewer appeared. "Hello!" He said creepily. "AHH! That's the viewer!" Horokeu yelled. The viewer unzipped his SUPER-ZIPPER, and he was actually HAO!

(Hao: can you write my name un-capitalized?

Michiru: Okee.)

The viewer unzipped his SUPER-ZIPPER, and he was actually hao!

(Hao: Un-capitalize super-zipper too.

Michiru: It's great doing business with you.

Hao: Why am I doing business with a human?

Michiru: No idea

Hao: Okay. Write everything about me un-capitalized too.)

The viewer unzipped his super-zipper, and he was actually hao! "What? You're the viewer?" Horo Horo yelled. "of course!" hao yelled. "I shall rule the earth with my loser-cases! bwahahahahahaha!"

"Don't worry! I'll save the earth!" Yoh cried. "CAPITALS! QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! HA!" "not so fast!" hao yelled. "qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm! ha!"

"QQQWWWWEEEERTRTUJSNMHSDGIAGJIJJSV!" Yoh yelled back. hao gasped in pain. "I am deafeated!" He said with the "I" capitalized. Then, he disappeared.

"How about my going crazy?" Horo Horo asked sadly. Yoh smiled. "Okay, how about some candy while I call the doctor.

Quickly, Horo Horo's kid-brain came on. "CANDY! MMM! I WUV CANDY!" SO he ate some candy, and was full of sugar once again.

---

What crazy things will happen next? Will Hao (Hao: you mean hao), I mean hao return? What will the others do? Find out on the next chapter!

_Author's Note: Hi! I'm MichiruxxAirxx. I think this is just… funny. I hope it's funny to you. Well. That's totally it for now. I just hope hao won't come back and try to make business with me. It's scary . No. He's scary. I hate him, but I'm too scared to not help him. _


	2. MUSIC FIGHT!

I'm really sorry I didn't update in a year (not really, a LOT of months), I'm not all that interested in Shaman King now, but I'll try my best.

Also Imoto-chan means younger sister, and Ren is pronounced "Len".

---

Pirika (announcer voice): Previously, on "The Weird Story"…

Yoh: WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT! IT'S KINDA DUMB! -throws balloon at Pirika-

Pirika: HAH! IT DOESN'T HURT!

Horo Horo: I'm supposed to be full of sugar! -is mad-

Pirika: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoh and Horo Horo: -throw millions of balloons at Pirika-

Pirika: Ouchs -faints-

Yoh: YAY! NO STUPID RECAPS!

Balloon Sale Man: Sorry, now you have to pay me ¥ 11,729,500 (equal to about $100,000)!

Horo Horo: -runs away- YOU PAY!

Yoh: -runs away- NO WAY! PIRIKA PAYS!

Pirika: -still is fainted-

BSM (Balloon Sale Man): YOU HAVE TO PAY ME 11, 729, 500 YEN!

Pirika: -is still fainted-

BSM: Is she dead? -Hmm walks away-

Michiru: Since Pirika is fainted and Yoh and Horo Horo ran away, this fic is officially ended! YAY!

Pirika: -wakes up- Hey! You can't abandon me! -sparkly eyes-

Michiru: Yes I can! Now I'm not even interested in Shaman King!

Pirika: You can abandon Onei-san and Yoh-kun, but NOT ME! I'M PIRIKA!

Michiru: So? I'm Michiru.

Pirika: Well, I'm EVIL PIRIKA! -spins around and eyes turn red and everything else gets darker- BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHA!

Michiru: Well, I'm GOOD MICHIRU! -spins around and everything gets white- NO! I'M FADING! HELP!

E. Pirika: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoh (suddenly appears): -triumphant music- I'm YOH!

E. Pirika: So? AHH! NOT TRUMPHANT MUSIC! I'M BEING DEFEATED!

Horo Horo (also suddenly appears): Don't worry Imoto-chan! I'LL SAVE YOU! -turns up evil music-

E. Pirika: Yay! I'm better! HEY ONEI-SAN! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IMOTO-CHAN!

Yoh: HEY HORO HORO! HOW DARE YOU SAVE PIRIKA!

Horo Horo: Because I'm EVIL HORO HORO! -spins around and eyes get red and every else get darker-

Yoh: AH! WHY IS EVERYONE EVIL!

Michiru's voice: Not me, I'm good! GOOD MICHIRU FOREVER!

Yoh: But you're just a voice!

Michiru's voice: So? Voices can save worlds too.

Yoh: But I don't want to work with you, you were going to abandon me.

E. Horo: No time for talking! YOU SHALL DIE, YOH AND MICHIRU'S VOICE!

Michiru's voice: No, because I'm just a voice -fades aways-

E. Horo: Then Yoh will die! BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

E. Pirika: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!

Michiru's voice: Okay, I'm going to go work on other fics, byebye. Good luck everyone!

E. Pirika and E. Horo: -turns up evil music-

Yoh: AHH! I'M GETTING DEAFEATED!

Ren (weird voice): -jumps in scene and turns up DUB music- Look around you! Look beyond! YOU CAN MAKE AN UNBREAKABLE BOND!

E. Horo and E. Pirika: What's that HORRIBLE SOUND?

Ren: DUB MUSIC!

E. Horo and E. Pirika: -spin around and turn normal-

Yoh: Yay, everyone's back to normal! Huh? Yuck, what a horrible sound!

Horo Horo: I know!

Pirika: Yeah! Where's Megumi Hayabashi?

Anna: -flies over- ME! Only I'm voiced by her! -dissapears-

Yoh: Anna's not on character -very scared-

Pirika: YOH! We have to team up and beat Ren!

Ren: I'm LEN! LENNY!

Yoh, Pirika and Horo Horo: -sweatdrop- We said you were Len, but not Lenny.

Ren: -countinues- WORLD AROUND YOU IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! IT'S ALL REVEALED BEYOND YOUR WILDEST DREAMS!

Yoh: -politely- Please stop singing.

Ren (really, really bad dub Yoh voice): SO MANY THINGS I NEVER COULD SEE! SO MANY CHOICES FALLING ON ME! COULD IT BE MY DESTINY? TO BE SHAMAN KING!

Random voices: SHAMAN KING! SHAMAN KING!

Horo Horo and Yoh: No! It's my destiny!

Jeanne: -Pops up and starts singing dub opening in RUSSIAN!-

Manta: -Pops up and sings dub opening in GERMAN!-

Ren and Jeanne: GERMAN! -tries singing too, but bad bad accents (Ren, bad British, Jeanne, bad Amercan)-

Tamao: -Pops up and sings dub in JAPENESE-

Yoh, Pirika and Horo Horo: WHAT? DUB IN JAPENESE?

Pirika and Horo Horo: YOH! USE YOUR TRUMPHANT MUSIC!

Yoh: Okay. -triumphant music-

Ren, Jeanne, Manta and Tamao: AHHH! NOT TRUMPHANT MUSIC! -turns up cartoony music-

Pirika and Horo Horo: -transforms to evil versions and turns up evil music-

Music: -is battling-

Everyone: -starts singing-

Yoh: trumphantly I AM DA BESTEST! YOH FOREVER! DUM DUM DUM!

Ren, Jeanne, Manta and Tamao: LOOK AROUND YOU LOOK BEYOND!

E. Pirika and E. Horo: -japenese- SOMETHING IN KANJI! SOMETHING IN KANJI!

Viewers: I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE READ THIS FIC!

---

_Author's note: HOHOHOHO! THAT'S IT! I know, big change from the first chapter, now it's about music. I probably will work on this fic instead of making another because I promised to finish this fic. But I might, if I'm VERY BORED! Also, this doesn't mean any disrespect to the dub. It's not like we can change the dub, anyways. And for you people who like to sue, I don't own Shaman King (it's obvious).  
_


End file.
